


Off to the Side

by DoodleLake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rare Pairings, Sad and Sweet, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleLake/pseuds/DoodleLake
Summary: America has many friends, but one in particular has his heart. He's small, cute, and has almost too much energy.Unfortunately he's attached at the hip with someone else.
Relationships: America/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Off to the Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a WHILE ago, so I thought I'd share.  
> This pairing is cute and I think it needs a little attention.

America walked down the hall after a meeting, a manilla folder under his arm as his hands rested in his pockets, he whistled his national anthem peacefully, excitedly awaiting his birthday in a few months. He was planning a huge blow out barbeque which would be “Totally awesome” he explained to England only a few hours prior. He chuckled to himself running over his plans in his head again, only to be interrupted by the pitter patter of running footsteps.

“America!” an excited voice exclaimed loudly. America turned on his heel just in time to catch Italy, who had launched himself towards the taller nation. America laughed and held the petite brunette, the man nearly weightless to him.

“Italy! My dude, what's up?” He gave him a huge grin, the Italian was like a walking ray of sunshine. 

“America, mio amico! I'm hungry, do you want to get some lunch? The meeting was at your house and you know all the best places here” Italy hugged him, feet hanging off the floor. America smiled, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Olive Garden?” He joked, Italy pouted, causing America to laugh.

“I'm just joking dude, we can head on over to Subway, I'm itching for a foot long.” He gently let Italy down, patting his head carefully. Italy thought for a moment.

“That sounds good.” He agreed, grabbing onto America's arm affectionately. America raised an eyebrow and started to lead him.

“So where's your folder? Weren't you given new documents too?” He questioned Italy's empty arms. Italy shrugged.

“I gave them to Romano since he's going home right away, and I'm not.” He said proudly. 

“Smart one huh” America grinned. 

As they waited in line, Italy pulled out his wallet, having had some of his currency exchanged for American dollars. America shook his head and set his hand on Italy's wallet.

“Let me get this one dude, you paid for mine when I went to your place. Italy looked up at him and smiled thankfully.

“Vee~ Grazie America!” he said. Advancing in line, they ordered their sandwiches, Italy taking much longer than America, not going to places like this much, and they eventually sat down to eat at a nice table outside to enjoy the summer air. They ate and talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about movies, trying to set a date for a movie night, wanting to get Romano and Canada in on it too. Their sandwiches long gone, they continued to happily talk. 

“Vee~ America…” Italy started, playing with America's hand.

“Hmm?” He grunted through his straw. Italy looked calm and happy.

“We should get together like this more, it's fun… I don't like that our bosses keep us so busy.” He held America's hand and let out a content sigh. America blushed slightly. His eyes half lidded as he watched. He let go of the straw and pouted slightly.

“Me too… I like hanging out with you dude, it's… relaxing” he ended with a softer tone.

“Hey… let's get outta here, I know a great ice cream stand” he said with a more positive attitude. Italy smiled and stood up. 

“Si! Maybe they'll have cookie dough, or pistachio!” he jumped excitedly. America smiled and got up. They walked a ways, through a park, and to a small ice cream stand, Italy not having let go of America's hand at all. They got their ice cream, pistachio and chocolate for Italy, and chocolate and raspberry for America. 

They walked through the park, eating their ice cream and talking, both beaming with delight in each other's company. America paused in his laughter long enough to notice chocolate on Italy's mouth. He stared, Italy unaware. He bit his lip, holding his breath as he stared at his friends lips, his blush from earlier returning with avengence. He leaned in slightly and sighed. 

“Italy, you have ice cream on your face.” he said before taking his napkin, clenched in his other hand, and dabbed it on his tongue, helping him clean his face.

“You gotta be more careful, ya know? Can't just go walking around with ice cream spread from cheek to cheek” he smiled gently. Italy smiled wide.

“Grazie America” he said happily. In the middle of his clean up Italy's attention was called away by a shout.

“Italy!” Germany called from a ways away. Italy's face brightened and he beamed.

“Germany!” he called back, letting go of America's arm. Germany caught up and crossed his arms.

“Italy, you didn't answer your phone, I told you I was going to call after my extra business was done. France told me you two had headed this way” Germany looked relieved. America looked to the side. He worries too much, he thought.

“I'm sorry Germany, we had lunch and then we got ice cream, I got distracted.” Italy frowned. Germany signed, no one could stay upset with Italy, part of his charms. Germany patted Italy's head and gently scratched the side of his head.

“Just next time keep your phone's volume up. I got worried… now let's go home, ja?” he turned a little, and gave the Italian a smile.

“Si, si!” he said, turning to America to say goodbye. America gave Italy a smile and a wave.

“It was good to talk to ya dude, always nice to see ya.” He kept his smile. Italy hugged him tightly.

“Thank you for lunch America, call me when you and Canada are free for that movie night, si?” he said happily. America patted Italy's head. 

“Of course dude, you guys get home safe, and thanks for coming” he smiled warmly at his friend. 

He finished his ice cream as he watched Italy and Germany walk away, Italy hanging into Germany's arm now. When they were out of sight he let his smile falter and went to the nearest bench to sit. He sighed heavily and clenched his jaw, putting his hand over his heart.

“Damn it” he sighed. He knew between the two of them, Italy would choose Germany if he made him choose, but it still hurt to watch Italy from afar. He leaned his head back and groaned, grasping at his chest. The pain of a one sided love.

“Damn it…” he sighed.


End file.
